battlecry_larp_markothfandomcom-20200213-history
Grammel Plains
Grammel Plains is a large province on the south-eastern border of Imperial Territory. Loyal to the Tarvalan Empire, Grammel hold a reputation for their exports of cattle and dairy products. They reside close to the border of the Alliance, and are often drawn into conflict in order to protect their interests. Homeland Grammel is largely flat fields, with large castles and built up fortified towns breaking the landscape. Many of the townships in Grammel are well-defended, due to the proximity to the Royalist Alliance. The open fields and the rolling hills also grant Grammel a solid advantage against attackers. The enemy armies can be seen marching from long distances, and Grammel's superior knowledge of the topography lends itself to being able to hide an army in plain sight with the use of a grassed knoll or a dip in the surrounding landscape. Full Overview Grammel Plains trades heavily in cattle. They are also known for their superb horses that are seen in cavalry units throughout the empire. Grammel Plains serves as a trade hub in the empire, with the city of Naathal being a key pit-stop to traffic from the south coast heading to Arlessa. It’s also the headquarters for the Tarvallan Rogues Association; Started by a devout man whose name has been lost to history, the Association takes in cat-purses and ruffians of all sorts, turning their skills to the good of the empire, developing them as spies, rogues, assassins and informants. Culture Grammel is an industrious nation, with a focus on livestock. This lends itself to a working class of people who pride themselves on service, quality and care of the task at hand. Many who come to Grammel find work there on the fields, or in the town, with strong trade involvement fed by the raw materials produced within the province. Leadership Grammel Plains is run by the Elder of the Naathallan City Council. Currently Jeremiah Blake. The leadership position comes up for election every 5 years, after which the council serves Grammel for the next period. They are then judged by the populace based on results and outcomes, before beginning the election process again. Internal Groupings Grammel is split into a few segments of people; # The Bureaucrats - Governing Grammel, as well as working with the Merchants Guilds, the Imperial Trade Society, and the Tarvallan Rogues Association in order to ensure Grammel remains the power that it is. # The Merchants & Traders - Working to ensure their coffers are filled, these people tend to buy and sell produce within and surrounding Grammel, in order to make ends meet. The practice as a merchant is to forge relationships with Grammellan Farmers that is handed down for generations. Contractual loyalty within Grammel is highly regarded. # The Workers & Tradesmen - Those who work the lands, build the buildings and produce the goods are considered the backbone of Grammel. They work hard to ensure their produce remains the highest quality they can manage. Grammel is lucky to have many apprentice smiths migrate over from Ironhammer in order to teach or open a business making exotic goods. # The Bound - Even those in the judicial system rank among Grammel's assets when it comes to their society. Those who are sent to Imperial prisons for minor crimes are often collected by Grammel, and transported to the fields to work for their keep. They are given the necessities, and are trained in a trade. They are never allowed to pick up a weapon, but are gifted a chance at rehabilitation. The wardens keep track of progress, and anyone who wishes to re-offend or resists the process is sent back to the Imperial Prisons. Relationship with other Sub-factions More Details to come. Battlefield Behaviour More Details to come. Appearance More details to come.